


Schadenfreude

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's season one valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Michelle Christian for the beta.

Each Valentine's Day card, flower, and chocolate reminded Wilson of his many failed relationships. He hated the day. If he had his preference, he'd spend the day naked and drunk on the couch, surfing the adult section of video-on-demand.

But he was at work -- clean, sober, and dressed -- and following House.

In the elevator: "Ah, good morning, Cuddy. Your boyfriend give you lingerie last night?"

In the hall: "Chase, I have garbage that smells better than that cologne you're wearing."

In the cafeteria: "Foreman. Nice tie. Your mom give it to you?"

It made for a brilliant day.

THE END  



End file.
